For Glory
by FictionalStories
Summary: Being a slave isn't all bad, but being a gladiator is even better. Rated M for violence Eventual Korrasami


Chapter 1: **Field Trip**

It started off as a typical Tuesday; I was sweeping the dirt out of the grass, gazing at the rolling fields of my farm watching the sunrise. The summer breeze was cool, hinting at the approach of fall, the flowers slightly swaying. Mornings like this really made me think about life and just how small we really were, just the quiet sound of the first break of day. However the moment quickly faded as the sound of my cow Agan brought me back from my daze. I stared at her small barn with a slight smile on my face, yep it sure was an amazing morning.

"GET BACK TO WORK"

Well it would have been if this was actually my farm.

The heavy pounding footsteps of one of my many, "friendly motivators" (as my employer called them) grew closer as the realization of my lack of sweeping became more and more obvious. I turned to him with one of my award winning smiles and greeted him to this fine morning.

"G'morning sir! A wonderful day to be an asshole I see!" I barely dodged the rock that was aimed at my face.

Though I didn't dodge the hand that grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"Talk like that will get you less food and more time in the hole, GET BACK TO WORK!" and with that I was thrown into the dirt. Even after a week in this hell hole I still wasn't ready to back down yet. I guess being a slave wasn't too bad aside from the lack of food, water, and human rights, of course it helped that I've been one my whole life, just another new place to get used to.

I walked back onto the porch behind me, sweeping as I made an attempt to look busy, every once in a while glancing at the small farmhouse windows hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the few people who didn't have to work. The farm I was relocated to was smaller than my past ones, cleaner too, and with just as many assholes strutting around. The family who owned it was even smaller, old lady, old man, and a daughter of whom I never met. This was my entertainment for the day, creeping on my "employers" and watching the grass grow. Pretty amazing.

Seeing nothing as usual I continued my important work, until the sound of distant drums caught my attention. Some of the slavers seemed to notice too as they quickly made their way to the front of the farmhouse.

My interest piqued, I followed stealthily to the left side of the home, keeping out of sight but within hearing distance.

The sound of horses neighing as well as unoiled wheels squealed to a halt as metal hit ground, "I seek well able-bodied for a project, under the royal emperor's orders we seek 3 of your best slaves." said a very professional sounding voice.

The old man who ultimately ran the place spoke up, "We only have one we are able to spare, the rest are old and worn from work."

Silence, almost as if the first who spoke was debating on what he should do.

"Very well bring them here immediately." And with that the sound of the calling bell was tolled. The bell is used to gather everyone for important messages considering the size of our little establishment; it was the easiest and quickest option to inform everyone in a small amount of time.

I waited 30 seconds as to not betray my intruding, and I moved away from my hiding place to the front, trying my best to look weak and tired from all the "work" I was doing.

As I arrived I noticed how many guards showed up, there were about 12 of them all in glistening gold armor, most on horseback some walking next to a cart full of people crammed into it. Some chained to the cart forced to walk.

Well now doesn't this look interesting.

We all lined up side by side as ordered when we have guests, which has only ever happened twice since the time I've been here, nonetheless I knew what to do.

The old man looked over all of us, deciding we were in formation and back at the, what I assume to be, head ass.

Unwaveringly professional with a (can't help but notice) red feather poking from his helmet royal guard slowly made his way through our little team of helpers. He eyed each and every one of us, occasionally stopping at one but deciding to move on anyways. Once he was done with his little "intimidation" tactic he finally decided to stop in front of the man beside me.

"These all look like fit slaves to me; I will however pick two of my choice and the one you mentioned earlier."

Our employer looked a little disheveled, I guess I felt a wave of pity for him but instantly remembered the predicament we were all in and it quickly vanished. He cleared his throat in one of those, gasping for air yet just rattling things around kind of grunt, as he readied himself to announce who was the first slave to go.

"My pal here Korra would be honored to serve the emperor." More coughing as he attempted to point in my general direction.

What are we friends now?

And with that I was shoved forward by an unsuspecting pair of arms and was chained to the cart as one of the walkers. Well I guess in a way it's nice to feel wanted by people. Kind of like being picked first for a game as a kid, except with a more grueling twist to it.

The next two lucky winners were an old, but strong looking man, and a girl about half my age who were also chained looking just as thrilled.

The guard thanked my now ex employer as the cart was thrown forward by the way too eager whips of soldiers, and with a shout of encouragement our journey began.

The valley seemed endless the temperature rising as the situation began to settle in. We stopped at many different places, eventually stopping less and less as the distance between stops grew larger.

Occasionally one of the guards got bored and whipped at our ankles while laughing hysterically in an attempt at entertainment. The longer we were in his company the more of a sneaking suspicion I had he was psychotic. By the time the sun was directly above us we had stopped at another farm, though this one was about four times the size as the previous stop. Head ass did his whole routine again and he picked out three more people, this time there was a bit more of a resistance as one of the slaves attempted to free himself of his chains. It was quickly ended by a sharp smack of a whip and a shove in the right direction.

The cart once again moved forward and we were hauled through the open fields. As day became night we ended up at an encampment full of awaiting guards to watch over us for the night. We were given a single stale piece of bread and a bowl half full of water.

This went on for three more days.

I was starting to hit a wall, I could feel myself start to lose energy every hour that passed, I had marched like this before but not in this heat. Just as I was beginning to devise a plan to get a ticket on the cart, the sound of cheers erupted as we were met with the sight of the city. Not just any city, the emperor's capital.

We once again lurched forward but this time with more energy than before.

I didn't know it yet, but I was in for one hell of a time.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
